The Lie
by daleama
Summary: A rape victim appears to know more about her rapist than she is letting on, but with interfering and overprotective parents, will Olivia ever learn the truth? -still playing around with the title-
1. Chapter 1

I made a thing... This is just the first chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf's characters, not mine!

* * *

SVU Headquarters  
7:30 pm, Friday, April 14, 2006

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desks, filling out paper work. Cragen, sighing, walked up to them.

"Skylar McCoy, sixteen year old rape victim at Mercy Hospital," Cragen said to them. "She's pretty shaken up and is unwilling to allow anyone to examine her. You two, go to the hospital and talk with her and her parents."

"Captain, we have nineteen open cases right n-" Olivia started, then stopped as Cragen shook his head.

"Get on this, Detective," Cragen snapped.

Mercy Hospital, half hour later

"Hi, we're looking for Skylar McCoy," Elliot said to a nurse, holding up his badge. "Which room is she in?"

"She's in room 210," the nurse replied without looking up.

Olivia and Elliot walked down to the room, almost colliding with a tired-looking doctor leaving the room.

"Doc, how is she?" Olivia inquired.

He glanced back into the room before shutting the door. "Not good. Very shaken up and is not wanting anybody in the room."

Elliot stepped in front of him. "We need to talk to her."

The doctor opened the door for the detectives. "I'm not stopping you," he said.

Olivia and Elliot walked in. Skylar McCoy turned her head away from the detectives.

A man sitting in the corner stood up and stomped towards them. "Who do you think you are, just barging in here?" His voice rose in volume the longer he talked. "Get out!"

Elliot held up his badge again. "We're detectives from Special Victims Unit. And who are you?"

The man stopped half a foot away. He was about the same size as Elliot, but nowhere near as fit. "I'm her father, Charles McCoy. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Come back in the morning."

"Sir, we're just here to help," Elliot said, keeping his voice calm. "Why don't we talk in the hall?" He opened the door and motioned for the man to folow him.

Olivia walked up to Skylar's bed and sat down in a chair. "Hi, I'm Olivia. What's your name?"

Skylar turned her head towards Olivia. "Sk-Skylar," she choked out.

Olivia took in her appearance. She was thin- her cheekbones and collarbones stuck out, and her arms were twigs. Her long brown hair was matted and tangled, and her green eyes had a haunted look to them. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Skylar gulped. "I was trying to walk up the stairs to my house after school when a man approached me. He asked if he could hold anything for me… I was carrying my art portfolio. Usually I don't talk to strangers, but he seemed genuinely nice…" Her voice trailed off.

"It's ok, Skylar, take your time," Olivia prompted, placing her hand on top of Skylar's bony and cold hand.

She looked down at their hands, and then away. "I handed him my portfolio and got out my house key. I unlocked the door and reached out for my portfolio… But he refused to give it back to me. He opened the door and pushed me inside, locking the door behind him. He… asked where my bedroom was, so he could put my stuff there. When I didn't answer, he grabbed my arm and forced me up the stairs, opening the doors until he found my room. He threw my portfolio off to the side and pushed me on my bed. He… he took off my clothes and then he-" She broke down crying.

Olivia used her thumb to stroke Skylar's hand. "He raped you."

Skylar slowly nodded.

"Skylar, we need to do a rape kit. It will help us document any injuries and check for STI's. We'll also give you emergency contraception, to prevent pregnancy."

"To hell you give my daughter anything."

Olivia turned around and stood up. Charles McCoy stood in the doorway, his anger coming off in waves. "Mr McCoy," she started.

"It's ok Daddy, they just want to help," Skylar said quietly.

He walked across the room and brushed Olivia aside. "Sweetie, you don't have to do this. We can go home right now if you want."

"I do want to go home… but Olivia thinks it will help," Skylar insisted.

Her father nodded and looked over at the detective. "Well? Go make it happen!"

Olivia nodded and told Elliot, who had been just walked into the room, that she had agreed to the rape kit. Turning back to Charles, she said, "Sir, we'll need CSU to go to your house and look for any forensic evidence."

"My wife is home now cleaning, I'll call her."

Olivia felt the blood in her face drain. "Cleaning…?" She fought to keep her own anger inside her. "Your house is a crime scene! Tell her to stop immediately."

Charles stared at her. "On it."

She turned back to Skylar, but the girl was in her own world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I'm not a fan of forcing the writing process, at least when I'm not required to do so. I'll try and keep a more regular writing schedule from now on!

* * *

McCoy's Residence

10 pm

Fin and Munch pulled up to the house.

"Nice place," Fin said, as he stepped out of the car.

Munch looked at him. "I've seen better," he replied dryly.

A CSU technician walked out of the house, carrying two bags.

"Is that it?" Munch asked as they approached him.

"Just about, I'm afraid," the man replied. "The woman had pretty much cleaned the entire place by the time we got here. We've gone through and collected what little hadn't been destroyed."

"Great," Fin said sarcastically. "Know where we can find her?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's in the first room on the right when you walk in. One of those sitting rooms or whatever."

The detectives walked in the house and into the sitting room. Seated in a chair was a thin woman, quietly crying.

"Oh, you must be the detectives," said Lisa, wiping away her tears and standing up. "I'm Lisa McCoy, how can I help you?"

"Tell us what happened," Munch said, motioning for her to sit down again.

"I don't know what happened, I don't know!" rushed out of the woman's mouth as she sat down. "I came home and the front door was partially open. I called out for Skylar and I heard a small noise from her room. I ran up the stairs and found her lying on her bed with a blank expression on her face, completely naked. I called 911 and had my husband meet her at the hospital."

"Why did you stay here and start cleaning?" Munch asked.

"I…" Lisa started, wringing her hands, "I needed to do something. I dislike hospitals and her room was such a mess… I thought I was helping her. If she got home and saw her room was still trashed, it would only make her more upset."

"Did you clean everything?" Munch continued as Fin sighed.

"I cleaned her room… washed her sheets and the clothes she was wearing."

"Did you give those to any of the people here?" She nodded. "Did you clean off the staircase railing, doorknobs…?" She shook her head.

Munch paused for a second. "Ma'am, do you know anybody who would want to hurt Skylar? Maybe a jealous ex?"

Lisa shook her head. "She gets along with everyone. I can't see why anybody she knows would do this to her."

The detectives stood up again. "Thanks for your help," Munch said before they left.

As they walked back to the car, " 'Thanks for your help?' " Fin said. "What help? She likely destroyed all of the evidence."

"Maybe not. They would have dusted for fingerprints everywhere, and she said she didn't clean the doorknobs and railing, we might get lucky," Munch disagreed.

Mercy Hospital  
3 am

"Ok Skylar, we're all done here," said the trauma nurse.

Skylar did not respond. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her hand had a death grip on Olivia's.

It had been a long rape kit. Skylar stopped it several times, but always decided to go through with it.

"You did great Skylar," Olivia said quietly, using her other hand to pat Skylar's.

She stayed silent as the trauma nurse left with the kit, finally letting of Olivia's hand.

"So… what happens next?" Skylar asked.

"Well, if you want, you can tell us what happened, or Detective Stabler and I can come back in the morning," Olivia replied, aware that Skylar would want to wait a few hours before reliving everything.

"I think… I think I'd rather wait," she said, looking down at the flimsy gown she wore.

"Okay sweetie, its fine."

The trauma nurse came back in with a small cup and a bottle of water. "These are emergency contraception pills and antibiotics. The emergency contraception will prevent pregnancy, and the antibiotics will treat any STIs."

Skylar took the cup and looked down at the pills. "Do I have to take them?"

"Nope, it is your choice," the trauma nurse said, looking down at the girl.

"You might regret not taking them in a few months though," Olivia added.

Skylar took the water and quickly downed them.

"A nurse will come take you back to your room in a couple of minutes, I'll wait with you until she's here," said the nurse.

"I've got to go now, I'll be back in the morning," Olivia said, and then walked out of the room.

Elliot was waiting for her down the hall.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Shocked. I don't think she's processed it all yet," Olivia replied.

"And…?" he prompted, knowing she was holding something back.

"I don't think this is the first time something like this has happened, though I could be wrong," she let out.

Elliot looked at her. "You're usually not wrong, you know."

"I wouldn't mind being wrong this time, El."


End file.
